


One for the money

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Homophobia, M/M, Stripper!Jensen, bartender!Jared, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a stripper who starts falling for the straight bartender, Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the money

Breathing slightly heavy, Jensen made his way off the stage where he could still hear the applause and calls of his name. Making his way to where there was another opening in the curtain, he peeked though, his heart sinking once more.

“Still nothing stirring from the tall one?” Katie, another one of the dancers asked him as she fixed her bra. She would be Jensens following act.

“Nothing, not even a slight fix of his pants” Jensen sighed, letting the curtain fall back into place.

“He comes from a Christian family, Jen. What did you really expect?”

“I don’t know, but it’s never going to happen is it?” He asked, rhetorically as Katie was announced to be coming on next. “Go get um”

With a small kiss to his cheek, she left as he made his way back to where the other girls and guys were waiting for their turn or getting ready to leave. Sitting hard down at his place, he refused to call it a vanity, he sighed and wiped at the sweat on his face before setting his stack of money in his small box. It wasn’t that Jensen had a problem being what he was, even liked doing it, but something changed when Jared started working there.

It was just a normal day, the boss had been interviewing people for days about the bartender position and so far they all failed. Jensen was just about sure they would never find someone when Jared walked through the door. He hadn’t meant to listen in to the interview and then couldn’t help the prayers that this gorgeous man would get hired. But he did and almost did a little dance when the boss said ‘you’re hired’. It was less than a week later when Jared started work and Jensen went in for the kill and had his heart shattered.

He didn’t want to fully just ask Jared out, he did have more tact than that thank you very much, so he started simple. First asking questions about him, all which were answered with a dimpled smile that made Jensens heart beat faster, then he started asking questions about his past. That was when Jared blushed and ducked his head a little, talking about how his parents would probably kill him for working at a place like this. When Jensen questioned why, he got told that it was because he was raised Christian and his parents were firm believers.

After that he couldn’t bring himself to ask anymore questions, but it left a hurt burning in his chest. Though he still tried, every time he was up on stage, slowly gyrating to the music pumping through the speakers to get Jareds attention. Each time seemed as fruitless as the last, when half the time Jared didn’t even look anywhere near the stage when he was up. Only when someone would point and then he would for a few seconds and say something to the person that had pointed.

 

With another small sigh, Jensen started getting ready once more, as he had one more turn up on stage before he could go home. Though boss liked him out on the floor for a little while at least between the two, so he needed to get moving. Standing up, he locked his little box and added a bit more oil to his chest before making his way out and where the paying customers are. 

Out on the floor was always a bit more crazy than back stage, though now that more people could touch him he got more tips. Weaving through the crowd, he dropped a wink to a table of women and a few guys that looked to be celebrating a birthday party. Even though all of them giggled and waved back, none of them held his interest as he made his way further into the room. Moving slowly, but surely, towards the bar he finally made it there and leaned against the polished wood.

“What can I get you tonight, Jensen?” Jared asked, coming over and standing on the other side of the bar.

“Just half a glass of pop” He said, looking up at Jared, trying to smile.

Jared nodded and moved away from him, grabbing a glass and filling it while Jensen tried to keep the sigh in. Once Jared put the drink in front of him, the taller moved away as Jensen gulped it down and put it back on the counter before moving away. He wasn’t sure how, or maybe it was a who, let Jared find out about his crush on him, but he’s sure it happened. Jared used to be rather friendly to him and at first Jensen just thought that maybe he was just shy around people. Then for a little while he started down right avoiding him, most of the time it worse after Jensen would get off the stage. Now though he didn’t avoid him, but he wouldn’t really talk to him more than was needed. Even that didn’t stop Jensen though from trying to catch his eye, hoping that maybe he could work his magic and Jared would stop freaking out about it.

“Are you Jensen?” A voice suddenly asked from behind him, a hand caressing his shoulder, making him turn around.

One of the guys that was from the birthday table was there, smiling at him like he already knew the answer. Jensens eyes flickered to the bar where Jared was staring, looking rather pissed before tossing his towel down and saying something to the other bartender before walking off.

Forcing a smile on his face, he nodded and tried to push that out of his mind, he already figured that Jared had a problem with gay people. But really?

“That I am, what can I do for you”

The guy shivered a little and smiled a bit wider. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

It turned out the guy just wanted some eye candy to look at while he was there, and the two hundred they all ended up tipping him was worth it. Almost. He kept catching glimpses of Jared who always had a pissed off look on his face and refused to look anywhere near where the guy was sitting on Jensens lap.

After he did his second dance, he went back into the back and slipped on his street clothes. Just a simple black shirt and a pair of faded jeans. After putting his money in his wallet, he made his was towards the door that lead to the employee parking lot.

He was nearly to the door when a hand shot out and turned him around, before pushing him against the door.

“What the?” Jensen started, raising his hands to ward off the attacker confused when he found Jared there. “The hell Jared?”

Jared huffed and opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he couldn’t find what he wanted to say, though he had known when he pushed Jensen against the door.

“Jared?” Jensen said again, but when he went to move Jared pushed him back against the door.

“There are times I can’t stand your face” Jared said, letting out a breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring.

“What?” Jensen asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Jared took another deep breath. “I already knew it would be bad working here and if my parents even suspected it they would disown me. But I needed the money and being fresh at getting my bartending license and this place was hiring. Then the worst thing ever happened, I saw you”

“Just because you don’t like me doesn’t mean you have to be rude” The shorter male frowned, telling himself he was not going to cry.

“Yes, I do. And then tonight, letting that guy sit all over you, touching you”

“I’m gay. What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know” Jared said, tossing his arms out, before running his hand down his face. “Not look at me like you do” He snapped.

“Well excuse the fuck out of me” He sighed, trying to move again only to have Jared push him against the door once more.

“I tried to ignore you, but that just made you try harder” Jared mumbled, more to himself than to Jensen. “So I gave that up, but you didn’t stop”

“I’ll leave you alone, if that’s what you really want, I won’t even look your way”

“It’s too fucking late” Jared growled.

“Then what? Want me to quit, move my schedule around so you don’t have to deal with the gay boy that wants you?” Jensen snapped.

“No” Jared grumbled.

“And why not”

“Because then I couldn’t see you” He said, running his fingers through his hair.

Jensen face took on a look of udder confusion. “What? What on earth are you talking about?”

Jared sighed again, before taking a step forward, grabbing Jensens wrists and pressing them hard against the door.

“I told myself for years that gay men were abominations, that they were going to hell. And the few times that I did find myself looking to long at a guy, I asked for hours for God to cleanse me of my sins. And then I got a job here and met you.

I nearly didn’t come back here once you started talking to me, after I found out what you were. Went to church that night and prayed and prayed to let God take the feelings I was having for you away. But they didn’t they just got worse and worse and fuck I hate what you made me”

“I didn’t make you anything” Jensen said, his voice wavering.

“Yes you did, you made me want you, you made me go down a path and I hate myself that I don’t want to come back from”

“Wha?” Jensen started before Jared pressed himself more against him. “Jared”

“I’m going to kiss you, been thinking about it for months now” Jared ground out, his eyes fixed on Jensens lips. “You’re going to let me”

Jensen was too stunned to try and say anything as Jared leaned in, pressing his lips almost shyly before pressing them against him harder. Jareds lips were soft and Jensen found himself falling in love with them, even if Jareds teeth nipped at his lips a little too hard.

“Why did you do it to me, Jensen?” Jared asked, his body almost ridged as he tried to stop his hips that were trying to move.

“I didn’t do anything” Jensen whispered, whimpering a little as Jareds tongue licked across his bottom lip. “And there’s nothing wrong with liking men”

“The Bible” Jared started, getting cut off by Jensens lips.

“The Bible says that God loves all his children”

“Fuck you” Jared growled, pressing his lips against Jensens again, not bothering to try and stop his hips.

Jensen let out a moan that left Jared shivering as Jared started grinding their hips together. “Jared”

“I’m going to hell” Jared gasped into Jensens mouth. “And if I’m going, I’m going to make it worth it”

Before Jensen could question him, Jared kissed him hard one more time before slipping down to his knees. For a moment Jensen was sure he was going to start praying, until he reached up and started undoing Jensens pants.

“Jared, you”

“Shut up” He mumbled, pulling himself up and pulling Jensens cock out, looking at it like an alien object for a moment.

Jensen was about to object again, when Jared leaned forward and licked the tip, shutting him up with a moan. As Jared started sucking the head, Jensen cursed a little and thanked something that no one was around. It was by far nearly one of the worst blow jobs that Jensen had ever gotten, but Jareds mouth was big and he was trying. Somehow it seemed like he was half trying things that he had either gotten before or just heard of, but it didn’t quite make the grade. Though when Jared wrapped his big warm hand around the base and started jacking him, while still sucking on the head Jensen felt his knees start to shake.

“Jared, fuck, I’m gonna” He moaned, fingers tenting hard against the door as his balls starting drawing up.

He was sure that Jared was going to pull off, but he was just full of surprises as he just started sucking harder. It didn’t take long after that for a gasping moan to fall from his lips, his come pulsing into Jareds mouth, Jared moaning softly. Once he pulled off, Jared tucked him back in before standing slowly. Jensen starting reaching for his pants when Jared stopped him, holding his wrists lighter this time.

“Jared, let me” He said when Jared shook his head.

“Don’t need too” He said, a blush falling over his cheeks.

“What?”

Looking down, Jensen licked his lips at the wet spot that was growing on the front of Jareds pants.

“Are we going to be alright?” Jensen asked, reaching slowly for Jareds hand and letting him take it.

“I... I hope so” Jared replied. “Though I don’t know about my parents, I mean”

“Hey” Jensen stopped him, kissing him once lightly. “One step at a time. Why don’t we start by going out to dinner after work tomorrow”

He could tell that Jared wanted to run away, to just put back up the shield, but another part wanted to say yes.

“Please? Give me a chance to show you it’s not as bad as you think” Jensen said, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“Ok” He said softly, giving it a small squeeze back. “Ok, I can do that”


End file.
